


[VID] My Life Would Suck Without You

by ifshehadwings (sophie_448)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Reconciliation, Sibling Incest, bros if you don't, if you want it to be, it's kinda choose your own adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/ifshehadwings
Summary: You got a piece of me.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[VID] My Life Would Suck Without You

**Author's Note:**

> So Thor: Ragnarok (and that mid-credits scene!!) happened, and I lost my mind. Then I screamed at the heavens for a couple months until I could finally get a download to vid from, and then this happened. Enjoy! 
> 
> Song is My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
